


Kaijudo: Amalgam pt. 1

by lesbian_jackinthebox (orphan_account)



Series: Kaijudo Season 3 [1]
Category: Kaijudo
Genre: Gen, I Would Include All The Creatures Too But Ehh, When Life Gives You Lemons Turn It Into Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lesbian_jackinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since The Choten's second defeat, and the resealing of The Veil. However, a strange goings-on in the Darkness and Fire Civilizations proves that not everything is nearly as peaceful as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaijudo: Amalgam pt. 1

“Late! We are going to be late! Why does this always happen to us?!”

“Dude, calm down, you’re stressing me out! It’s gonna be fine as soon as Ray gets rid of this thing!”

Gabe and Allie were once again sucked into a battle against not only a vicious creature from across the veil, but time as well. A very scared and skittish Seer Serpent had accidentally pierced its way through the veil, and was causing havoc on the bay. While their creatures had been all but vanquished, they still had a chance with Ray.

Or at least they had. The serpent blasted Ray’s creature directly out from underneath him, shifting its scales and body around to form a shield in case of a possible counter-attack from the boy. But Ray got back up to his feet, and took a deep breath as he steadied himself to cast a spell.

“Seer Serpent, Be GONE!” Dark forms burst out of the ground after these few words, and the creature was dragged back into the Light civilization through it, still writing and blasting away randomly. Ray shielded himself from any falling debris with his shield, and rushed over to where Gabe and Allie were hiding behind a steel shipment container. “You guys alright?”

“Yeah, we’re cool,” Allie said. “But how come we couldn’t have cast that like, 13 minutes ago?”

“We’re not exactly on the same level as Jaha, you know,” Ray said, shrugging. “I guess it has to be weakened first ‘til we get better at it. But, seriously we’ve gotta get a move on right now! You got our outfits, right, Gabe?”

“That’s what I’ve BEEN saying!” Gabe yelled, as the three got up and broke off running. “I just don’t understand how these sorts of things only happen when WE’RE around! Not only that little escapade, but the added delay of getting changed have us miss the opening-”

“No, no! We’re gonna make this! Don’t sweat it!”

With that, they ran a block to the dojo and quickly rushed in, changed quickly into their outfits in the upstairs changing rooms, and nearly broke the button to open the mirror. At the bottom of the steps was Toji, much more brushed up from his usual appearance. He looked up when he heard their footsteps pounding down.

“Children! Where have you been? You all alright?”

“Yeah, just had to deal with a veil breach, but it’s cool. We’re all fine” Ray said, stopping to catch his breath. “Did… did we miss any of it?”

“Oh no, you’re right on schedule. Come.” With that, all of the kids followed him, utterly relived. “I knew we’d make it!” Gabriel said cheerfully.

The four of them made their way to the arena, where the other duel masters and acolytes were already waiting, dressed in their best. Ray’s father was in the middle, standing underneath an arch of white and red roses, anxiously fiddling with his cufflinks. Lucy waved and gestured over to the three kids to three seats she’d saved for them up front.

“Glad you could make it!” she giggled to Ray as he sat down next to her.

“Hey it’s be a little rude if I didn’t, right?” Ray stated, only to be shushed by Allie as music started to play.

Ray’s mother entered slowly, escorted by an entourage of Snow Sprites. They gracefully made their way down the aisle and accentuated her entrance with short blasts of nature magic. She made her way up underneath the arch and stood next to Ken. Gargle plodded down as fast as he could behind all of them, holding two golden bands on a velvet pillow, as Sasha appeared in a flash behind the arch.

“Dearly beloved,” she began. “We are all gather here today to view and to partake in the vow renewals of Ken Okamoto and his wife, Janet Pierce. Janet and Ken. When you first joined hands and hearts in marriage 15 years ago, you did not know where life would take you. You promised to love, honor and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult challenges over the years. But here you are today, having fulfilled the vows to love, honor and cherish you each made on your wedding day.”

“How’d she even learn all that?” Ray whispered to Gabe as she continued onwards.

“I had Gargle look up proper speeches and relate them to her,” Gabe whispered back. “You should’ve seen how long the first draft was.” Allie shushed them again and motioned for them to watch.

“Does anybody have the rings?” Sasha inquired.

“Gargle has the rings!” Gargled shouted, lifting the pillow in the air. “But you can has rings. Courtesy of Reef Ring Bearer Glu-urrgle.”

Ken and Janet took the rings, and gently slid them onto each other’s hands. “Now then,” Sasha started, as she turned to Janet. “Do you, Janet Amelia Pierce, take Ken Takahashi Okamoto to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, until your deaths do you part?”

“I do.” she said.

Sasha turned to Ken. “And do you, Ken Takahashi Okamoto, take Janet Amelia Pierce to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until your deaths do you part?”

“Yes, always.” he said.

“Then I pronounce you husband and…” Before she could finish, Janet jumped up and pulled Ken into a passionate embrace and kiss. “Wait, don’t interrupt just yet!” Everyone stood up, applauded, and/or cheered loudly. Sasha sighed at the interruption, but decided to let it pass for the time being.

It had been two months after The Choten’s second defeat and the resealing of the veil, and everyone had been a little tense for today. But, the main event and after-party went without a hitch, even resulting in Master Jaha of all people catching the bouquet. Tonight was a huge weight off of their minds. And, as Ray went home that night, he felt like everything in the world was perfect right now.


End file.
